Blue Beetle
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = | first = 201 | voice = Eric Lopez }} Blue Beetle is a member of the Team. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to easy missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle scarab talking to him. He dislikes the scarab's artificial intelligence, and is constantly at odds with it, and reacted favorably when Superboy called it an "inner demon". He disagrees with the artificial intelligence's suggestions on most occasions, as it finds lethal courses of action preferable to capture and restraint. Physical appearance Jaime Reyes is a teenage Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes. He usually wears casual clothing: sweatshirts, t-shirts and jeans. As Blue Beetle, just like his name, he resembles a beetle insect in blue colors. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can change his limbs into weapons. History Early life Jaime Reyes lives in El Paso, and attends Rio Grande High School. His best friend is Tye Longshadow. At some point, a scarab bonded to his spine. He believes that it was created by Ted Kord, Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. He never met the man who had the name "Blue Beetle" before him, as he was murdered by the Light, but everyone told him that Ted was a good man. 2016 Blue Beeltle arrived in Gotham's sewers after the Delta Squad took care of Clayface. He complained about Beast Boy's odor. In the Cave, Blue Beetle removed his suit and advised Beast Boy to take a shower before leaving. Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin were assigned as Gamma Squad to capture the remaining Kroloteans in New Orleans. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans and did not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and were attacked. Blue Beetle fought against the aliens until he overheard the leader commanding the other Kroloteans to vacate, as he was initiating the self-destruct function. Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage to find the kidnapees. The Gamma Squad found them and escaped the base before it exploded. The Justice League and the Team arrived to help. Disguised in civilian clothes, Jaime and Karen arrived at Bibbo's Diner, to apprehend a Krolotean masquerading as Bibbo Bibbowski. The creature recognized them, and after a lengthy chase, escaped. Jaime was watching the completion of the Zeta-Shield with Mal Duncan when an agitated Superboy walked by. Without explanation, he whisked Jaime away to help him with personal business. At the Scarab's insistence, Blue Beetle inquired about the mission. Superboy told him about the alien bomb at Malina Island, and how known alien tech smuggler Bruno Mannheim were his first suspect. After Superboy noticed him talking to himself, Blue Beetle explained the origin of his scarab. Like everyone else, Superboy had known Ted Kord as a good man. They encountered Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire at the Hall of Justice. Mannheim activated an Apokoliptan device, which revived the residual energy in the Appellaxian husks inside the Hall's trophy room. As a side effect, it caused Blue Beetle's armor to overload. He could recover after Sphere jammed the signal, and joined the fight against the merged golem. He unwisely attacked with a sonic blast, which was bounced back and knocked Beetle, Superboy and Wolf out. Intergang and the golem escaped. Giving chase, Superboy berated Blue Beetle for not doing his homework on the Appellaxians, the League's first case. They caught up with the villains, and Sphere destroyed the control device. With Mannheim no longer in control, the golem made his way to the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant. Blue Beetle pinned Mannheim and A'Daire to a tree, and dismissed a remark by the scarab that he should have pinned them through their bones. The golem repelled all Superboy's and Wolf's attacks. Jaime wished they could just talk to it but the scarab said it would show weakness, leading Jaime to realize it was possible and established a communication link with a sonic blast. They learned the golem sought to end its life to stop the pains it was in. Superboy offered help, but at that moment, a sonic blast from the forest destroyed the golem. Blue Beetle, still overcome by the communication, was in shock over its sudden death, and wondered who did it. Powers and abilities Jamie Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Bilingualism: Jamie Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. Equipment Blue Beetle wears an scarab, passed on by the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence. * Durability: The suit protected him from the deletorious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform at least one hand into a sonic cannon. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram, or staple gun. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean speech for Blue Beetle, and vice versa. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Jaime Reyes is the third Blue Beetle, after Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Where his predecessors were baffled by the Scarab that gave them their name, Jaime managed to unlock its powers and secrets. He also discovered it was alien, not magical as previously suspected. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a recurring character on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team